yearning
by arliee
Summary: (n). a tender or urgent longing. —a series of au oneshots. gruvia.
1. i

**genre:** romance  
**rating:** k+  
**summary:** he was never really a morning person until he met her.  
**note:** this is a tad short, but i don't think they'll all be like this. anyways, enjoy! basically, like the summary said, this is just a bunch of oneshots pertaining to gray and juvia. the rating may change!

* * *

His favorite part of the day was waking up next to her.

Her azure tresses were scattered neatly across the satin of the sheets, seeming to shimmer in the rays of dawn. The smooth velvet that was her skin was pressed tightly against him, her backside befitting against his abdomen, her rose petal lips parting with every breath that fell from them. Her eyes were shut gently, her rich lashes feathering kisses against her cheekbones.

He's never seen a more breathtaking sight.

Deft fingers that belonged to him brushed against her rosy cheeks, grazing the faint freckles that dotted her face, delicately pushing away the blue strands that hung in her eyes. She was light in his hands as he laid her on her back and hovered over her lithe form; she didn't stir, save for the rise and fall of her chest. He leaned into her then, because her presence alone was enough to bring him to his knees.

While his nose nudged the juncture of her neck, breathing in her sweet, exotic scent, his mouth pressed a chaste kiss to her collarbone, lips lingering against her skin. His murky eyes slowly caressed a trail up to her face once more, and his ears perked at the shuddering breath she took. His lips traced the same path his eyes took, stopping only when his face was level with hers.

He would do anything for her. Anything to keep her alive. To keep her there. To keep her right by his side, because she belonged nowhere else. Nowhere but tucked against him like this.

In that moment, her eyelashes fluttered, and her eyelids parted in a sluggish motion. Sapphire hues peeked out at him from under her full lashes, and a tired smile languidly appeared, stretching her pretty mouth.

"Good morning, Gray-sama."

He grinned. Because a morning without her wasn't a morning at all.


	2. ii

******genre:** romance, humor**  
****rating: **t (for crude language)**  
********summary: **she knew some good would come out of riding the city bus.**  
****note:** i'm not too pleased with how this turned out, but i'm posting it anyways. blah, blah, blah, this is a modern au where gray and juvia meet on the city bus. enjoy! c:

* * *

_**i.**_

He normally saw her every day; he didn't think anything of her at first, but now that he was really acknowledging her, really looking at her, there was only one thing on his mind.

She was pretty damn cute.

Like, really cute. She had these cerulean curls that tumbled past her shoulders and rested against her back, and big blue eyes that he wished would only ever look his way. Also, her breasts were huge and round and _perfect_, and her legs were long and sexy as hell. Gray wondered briefly exactly why it took him so long to notice how gorgeous she was, especially since he saw her on the public bus every morning on his way to work, but his thoughts scattered once those captivating eyes he'd spent the past few minutes admiring flickered over to meet his.

She looked rather caught off guard once she comprehended that he was openly staring at her, and he could almost pinpoint the exact second realization struck her as a thick blush veiled her cheeks. He could've laughed at how absolutely charming the sight was, but played it off as a mere smirk; the gesture only seemed to further her embarrassment, he realized, when she sputtered and quickly glanced away.

Tch. Adorable.

Looking out the window, Gray realized his stop was approaching, and pulled the chord. As the bus came to a slow halt, he gave her one final glance, only to find her shyly peeking back at him from under her lashes. The girl's cheeks were still red, much to his pleasure, and he winked at her. Unsurprised was he once she covered her face with her hands, her skin rivaling the tint of Erza's hair.

Gray outwardly chuckled then, and got off the bus. He wished for tomorrow morning to come sooner.

* * *

_**ii.**_

It became a daily routine, him finding some, different way to make her flush crimson. It was his favorite part of the day. Hers was just seeing him.

Juvia hoped the bus would come soon, because it was cold as hell outside, and the skirt she was wearing wasn't exactly doing a good job at covering her legs. Thankfully, the hum of the large vehicle hit her ears, and she let out a breath of relief.

Once it stopped, she stepped on, heading towards her usual seat. However, the blunette stopped once she realized it was already occupied by none other than _him_. He looked so casual, with his collared shirt and sleeves rolled up his tan arms all the way to his elbows. His disheveled tresses were hanging over his eyes, because he was looking down at the newspaper he held in his deft fingers; she cursed herself as her heart rate skyrocketed, along with her progressively reddening face.

Juvia wasn't aware of how long she simply stood there, staring in awe at the man in her seat, but once the bus began moving, he looked up at her, a simper stretching his chapped lips.

She couldn't understand how he managed to make her feel so elated and flustered at the same time.

It was a double-edged sword, really. If she sat somewhere else, he might get the impression that she disliked him and was trying to avoid him. But if she sat next to him, there was a huge chance he would notice how fast he made her heart beat.

She chose the seat beside him, anyways.

There was a long silence exchanged, in which Juvia glanced at him timidly from the corners of her eyes, and it became a pattern, until it was broken when she looked to find him looking back at her. She squeaked, casting her gaze somewhere else, and suddenly, the temperature felt so much warmer than it was a few seconds ago.

His chest rumbled as he snickered, and she stared intently at her lap in shame.

"I'm Gray." His voice sounded like crushed velvet caressing her ears, and she was so glad she was sitting down, because she would have not had the strength to stay standing. She looked at him, and he spoke again, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

"You got a name?"

"...J-Juvia," she replied, twiddling her thumbs nervously, unconsciously biting her lip. His onyx hues were immediately drawn to the action, watching her mouth steadily.

"Juvia," he repeated, as if testing out how it sounded. The syllables rolled off his tongue in a smooth motion, and goosebumps rose on her arms. As his eyes finally rose to meet hers once more, another grin appeared.

"Cute." It was a quiet statement, but she knew it was meant to reach her ears. She noticed, with slight bewilderment, that his cheeks were tinged the lightest shade of pink, and she guessed that hers wasn't any better.

She hoped that the cold outside would cool her own face.

* * *

_**iii**_.

"You're _what_?!"

"Juvia thinks she's in love." Carmine hues narrowed at her declaration. When Gajeel walked into the diner this morning, he really wasn't prepared enough to be cornered by his best friend and be forced to listen to her rant about how she's in love with some dude on her bus route. He didn't need this at ten in the morning, okay, he really didn't.

"Tsk. Do you even know anything about him, crazy woman?" Her eyes flickered guiltily to the floor.

"W-well, technically, no..." He scowled, letting out a sigh as he pinched to bridge of his nose.

"What if he's a serial killer? A predator? Even worse, what if he's a bank teller?"

"He's not any of those, Gajeel-kun!" Her disposition became defensive as she jutted her bottom lip out in a pout and crossed her arms. The raven-haired male simply cocked a pierced eyebrow, not at all deterred by her response.

"How do you know?"

"Juvia can just... feel it."

Another sigh.

"You drive me so close to the edge sometimes, woman, you know that?"

* * *

_**iv.**_

He sat next to her every day after that.

They became progressively more acquainted; he learned her full name, Juvia Lockser. She was twenty years old (two years younger than him), and she worked as a waitress at the diner downtown. She hated the rain, had a bad habit of talking in third person, and she was actually really into sappy romance novels. Eventually, she'd opened up and told him about her childhood as an orphan, and in return, he mentioned that his parents had passed away, as did his foster mother.

But there were some things about her that he picked up on his own. Like how she bit her lip when she was nervous, or how her eyes twinkled when she laughed. She also did this really cute thing where she would absentmindedly hum the tune of old songs under her breath. His favorite thing was her smile, though.

God, her smile made his heart do weird things.

He told her this, in a less sappy way, obviously. 'You have a nice smile', is what he said, and despite the blandness of his words, she still turned a furious shade of red and muttered a timid, "thank you."

When she got off the bus at her stop, he watched her walk away, a small but sure smile gracing her features.

* * *

_**v.**_

His shirt seemed too constricting today; Gray would've loved nothing more than to just take it off.

Well, he would certainly love it if a certain blunette took it off for him.

Shaking his head, he attempted to distract himself with things that didn't have long legs and blue hair and cute smiles. He was already way too behind on his workload, and Juvia taking up ninety-nine percent of his thoughts was certainly not helping.

"Hey, stripper! You got those reports Makarov asked for?" A flash of unkempt pink hair caught his eye as the owner of the voice peered into the room, hazel eyes landing on him. For once, he was glad this idiot decided to barge into his office, unannounced.

"Uh, no, not yet. Tell him I'll have 'em by Thursday." At his response, Natsu raised an eyebrow, fully stepping into the office.

"You've been acting weird lately."

"I have?" Gray retorted, an unimpressed scowl evident on his face.

"Yeah. You seem like you've been in an entirely different world," the pink-haired male replied, and Gray might have been touched if Natsu hadn't followed it up with, "It's annoying."

"I'm fine."

"Liar. Somethin's on your mind," Natsu paused, before a wry smirk contorted his lips, "Or maybe... some_one_." His grin widened and a loud chortle bubbled in his throat as Gray noticeably stiffened.

"Aha! It's a chick, isn't it?!" Gray shot him an unamused glare, but his coworker only laughed harder, clutching his stomach.

"Oh, man, the stripper's got a crush! This is too good!"

"Shut the fuck up, man!" He seethed, his onyx tinted eyes nervously darting outside the doorway, making sure there was no one within hearing distance. The last thing he needed was someone overhearing the shit Natsu was carelessly spouting. As his laughter gradually died down, he straightened his back and looked at Gray.

"So, have you had sex with her yet? No offense, man, but you're not really the committed relationship kinda guy." The dark-haired male was silent for a few beats as he stared intently at his desk.

"Nah," he finally responded, his voice unusually quiet, "She's more than that."

* * *

_**vi.**_

"You look tired," was the first thing he said to her that morning. 'Tired,' was putting it lightly, because she looked like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in _weeks_. Her half-lidded eyes were underlined with dark bags, and hair was an absolute mess. Juvia slumped down next to him with a quiet grunt, lifting her hands to press her the heels of her hands into her eyes in an attempt, he guessed, to wake herself up.

"Juvia _feels _tired." She looked at him then, her blue orbs languidly flitting to his face, "Juvia didn't get to bed until three in the morning."

"Tch. What exactly was so important that you had to put off sleeping?" With a perked brow, he stared inquisitively at the shameful look that crossed her features.

"Juvia... missed the evening bus, so she, uh... she had to walk three miles home."

"Idiot!" Gray hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! You could have been mugged, or kidnapped, or something!" She looked a bit shocked at his outburst before her expression matched that of a wounded puppy, and he immediately regretted what he'd said. Gray sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Look, I'm sorry. You just... You can't go doing reckless things like that, Juvia. It scares the shit out of me." He finalized his words by ruffling her azure tresses, grinning at the way she tried to playfully swat his hand away.

"Juvia's sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia didn't have any other options..." He studied her large, captivating eyes, staring pleadingly back at him, and leaned down to unzip his bag. Gray ripped a small piece off of a sheet of lined paper and pulled a pen out of his pocket, setting the slip of paper against the back of the seat in front of him as he began to write.

"Here. If somethin' like that happens again, you call me, got it?" His nimble fingers grabbed her hand, set the paper gently on her palm, and closed her fingers around it, "I'll give you a lift, alright? Don't hesitate."

Juvia almost wanted to ask why he was taking the bus if he had a car, but she refrained from doing so. Instead, she put the snippet of paper in her pocket and sent him a grateful smile.

She ended up falling asleep on his shoulder five minutes later.

* * *

_**vii.**_

"Hey! Flamebrain!" Natsu's ears perked at the familiar insult, and turned his head to find Gray waving him over. He rolled his eyes and strolled nonchalantly over to where his friend was standing.

"What?" The other's ink-colored hues darted around, a reassurance that no one was around.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but... I need your advice." The statement certainly caught Natsu's attention; in all his life, he'd been called a lot of things, but helpful was never one of them. What made the situation even more suspicious was _who_ it was asking for his help. Gray would never request anyone's aid, especially not Natsu's.

"With...?" Gray moved his gaze to the ground, a the faintest of pinks dabbing at his cheekbones.

"Oh, about that chick? What was her name, Julia? No– wait! Juv!-"

"Be quiet, moron!" His face was burning scarlet at that point, and Natsu snickered.

"What, you need tips from the babe master Dragneel? Is that it?" This time, Gray was the one who rolled his eyes.

"No! I just... I'm not sure... how I..." He finished lamely, and regardless of the missing conclusion of his sentence, Natsu seemed to realize what he was referring to.

"Let's see," he tapped his chin in thought, "Well, when I'm with Luce, there's nothing else really going on in the world... it's just her. Like, I feel like someone could punch me in the face, and I wouldn't stop looking at her." Gray mulled over this for several moments, but it only seemed to worsen his confusion.

Noticing this, Natsu spoke again.

"Do you imagine fucking her senseless, but also just being with her?"

"...Yeah."

"You're whipped, man."

* * *

_**viii.**_

"Argh– _Damn_!" She was having the worst luck tonight. Earlier, a customer almost got her fired because he wanted four ice cubes in his water, not _three_, someone hadn't shown up, so she had to work the late shift in their place, and just when she was about to head to the bus stop at, oh, two o'clock a.m., she realized that she left her wallet at home that morning. Juvia supposed she was going to have to spend another night walking all the way home.

Then _he_ crossed her mind.

Gray had told her to call him whenever something happened, and this was definitely something... But it was too late! She couldn't wake him up, because he had work in the morning, and she would hate herself if she messed up whatever kind of schedule he had.

Then again, if he found out she trekked home instead of ringing him up, he would kill her.

She decided to pull her phone out and get it over with. She was tired, and she would have time to feel guilty in the morning.

"Ngh... Hello?" The blunette forced herself to ignore how gruff and... _hot_ his voice sounded. There were important matters at hand.

"A-ah, yes... Gray-sama?"

"Juvia?" His voice sounded slightly more awake and alert now, and from the ruffling on the other side of the line, she guessed that he was sitting up from his position on his bed.

"Juvia's so sorry... If this is a bad time, Juvia could try someone else."

"Nonsense. What's up?"

"W-well, Juvia had to work the late shift tonight, and she forgot to bring her wallet with her today, and Gray-sama said that Juvia could call whenever she was in trouble, but it's very, very late and-"

"Where are you?"

"The c-corner of 9th and 42nd," she replied, gripping her phone case anxiously.

"I'll be right there. Don't move." Juvia had no time to say anything in return, due to the fact that he hung up right after he finished speaking. Once she slid her phone back in her pocket, she pulled her sweater tighter against her and waited. Approximately fifteen minutes later, a car pulled up in front of her, and the window was rolled down to reveal sloppy, dark hair and tired eyes.

"C'mon, get in." The girl nodded briefly, then rushed over to the passenger side and got in.

"Thank you, Gray-sama. You are very kind to be putting up with Juvia at this hour." At his amused chuckle, she let out a mollified breath– thankfully, he wasn't angry in the least. The entirety of the ride was filled with a calm silence; both of them were too exhausted to be making small talk, despite how much they both wanted to.

However, the quiet was shattered when Juvia decided to voice the question that had been repeatedly surfacing her mind.

"Gray-sama?" He hummed, a signal for her to continue, "If you don't mind Juvia asking, why do you ride the bus if you could drive anywhere you wanted?" There was a small pause before he glanced over at her and grinned.

"Because I wouldn't get to see you every day if I did."

Her pulse soared, and this time, she didn't care if he noticed or not.


	3. iii

**genre:** romance  
**rating:** k+  
**summary:** i've seen the paths that your eyes wander down; i want to come, too.  
**note:** ok, so here is a totally cliche coffee shop au (i couldn't help myself). i honestly don't really like how this turned out, but i'm posting it anyways, because i haven't updated this story in awhile. anyways, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

The quaint coffee shop was unusually empty, but, to be fair, she was here earlier than usual. However, Juvia was still in a hurry, and how she managed to avoid running into anyone or anything while rummaging through her purse was beyond her.

"Welcome to Ur's Coffee, what can I get for you?" His voice was smooth silk ringing in her ears, and the mere unfamiliarity of it made her furrow her brows. Juvia's cerulean hues, which were previously trained on her wallet, flickered upwards languidly, steadying on the source.

His raven hair was tousled in a way that she could only guess was natural; it hung down in his eyes, which were fixated on her, waiting for her order. They reminded her of charcoal, puzzling and murky, and she found herself rooted to the spot by the pure intensity of his gaze.

This was not the usual barista.

Usually, the one behind the counter was the owner's daughter, Ultear. Or when she was out sick, she was replaced by Lyon, who always greeted her with, "good morning, Juvia-chan!"

_He_ was new.

She was unaware that she was even staring until the man quirked an impatient and curious brow, clearing his throat.

"A-ah, Juvia's s-so sorry!" She stammered, her cheeks tinted with a veil of pink. Juvia could feel his eyes on her as she shakily grabbed a few bills out of her wallet while she stuttered out her order. He began typing on the register, turned to her and asked if she wanted the receipt, to which she faltered out a, "no, thank you."

Her mind was racing anxiously, accompanied by the nervous beat of her heart. Suddenly, she heard his chest rumble with a chuckle, captivating her attention.

"Calm down, I don't bite," he said. His eyes were twinkling with amusement, the corner of his lip twitching up in a simper. The room couldn't seem to get any hotter at that point, she noted, and as he turned away to begin making the drink, her gaze returned down, watching her fingers fumble with the hem of her shirt.

"What's your name?" The blunette's head shot up, an incredulous expression directed towards the dark-haired boy, along with her progressively reddening cheeks, decorating her face.

"Huh?" Why would he want to know her name? Could it be that-

"I need your name. So I can write it on here," He replied, holding out a plastic cup for her to see. Oh. Of course; what was she thinking? She hung her head, shameful for getting ahead of herself.

"I-it's Juvia," she mumbled, and she heard a hum from him as he continued to make her order. There was a silence as she let him work, and the disappointed pout remained on her face.

"You know," he began, throwing her a glance before looking away, "A cute girl such as yourself shouldn't be making such faces." A squeak managed its way past her lips, and she immediately brought her hands up to cup them over her mouth; she stood mortified as he snickered, her face heating up to what seemed like a lethal temperature. Moments later, he set the drink on the counter in front of her, and she muttered her quiet gratitude as she took the warm beverage in her fingers.

"Gray." His voice shook her out of her slight daze and she curiously stared up at him.

"Wha–?"

"Look, you gave me your name, so it's only fair if I give you mine. I'm Gray."

His name. He gave her his name; Gray. The color of the sky's clouds before it would begin to rain.

"Gray," she repeated; he grinned lopsidedly at her, and for the first time, she noticed a light blush dusting at his cheekbones. It did funny things to her, his smile.

It was then when she received a text message from her coworker.

From: Gajeel Redfox

_Where r u?_

A small gasp tumbled from her lips and she hurriedly tossed her change into her wallet.

"Juvia's sorry, b-but she has to leave now or she'll be late for work!"

The girl smiled awkwardly before turning around and walking towards the door. But as she heard him call out a, "hey!", she stopped.

"...Will I see you tomorrow?" Gray asked, nervously scratching his neck, and avoiding her gaze as the heat on his face was augmented. Juvia's blue eyes widened, and she could only guess that her face was as red as his, if not worse. It was unnoticed, but the gleam in his eyes was hopeful, as the question hung in the air between them.

"U-uh... I, um..." From that point on, she didn't trust her own words, so she settled for nodding enthusiastically, her mouth tilted in a smile. He mirrored her expression, a satisfied chuckle bubbling in his throat.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Juvia." She lifted her hand in a slight wave, pivoting on her heel, and walking out of the shop. The outside air was cool, but it felt freezing against her burning cheeks. It wasn't until she got to her car when she realized that instead of her name, Gray had written, 'the next one's on me.'


	4. iv

******genre:** romance, humor**  
****rating: **m**  
********summary: **gray considered sending natsu a handwritten letter of his gratitude.**  
****note:** this is dedicated to the wonderfully talented randomteenager (canyoudigitmotherlicker on tumblr). her stories are amazingly written, so go check them out! also, this is _SMUT_. completely nsfw; so if you don't feel comfortable with this kind of stuff, just skip this chapter! enjoy! c:

* * *

"Why the hell do we have to do this?" Gray whined, shooting Juvia the most unpleasant scowl he could muster. After stepping out of his car and onto the pavement of the parking lot, he slammed the door shut and waited for her to do the same.

There were so many things he'd rather be doing on a Saturday night, preferably his sexy girlfriend, but instead, she had signed them both up to work at the local festival. "They're short on volunteers, Gray-sama!" is what she'd told him earlier, but honestly, he couldn't find it in himself to care at all about this stupid event.

"Because they could really use the help! And Juvia promised Mira-san." He rolled his eyes at that; of course his girlfriend was a god damn saint. They strode around to the front of the car and began walking.

"But Juvi-" he began to drawl, but was cut short by her stern voice.

"Enough complaining, Gray-sama," she reprimanded, turning towards him so he could acknowledge the disapproval lingering on her features, "Besides, Juvia made sure you were given the simplest job." Despite her attempt at reassurance, he still looked a bit miffed, so she glanced around before speaking lowly.

"If Gray-sama does this for Juvia... she will do something in return." The blunette was peering up a him through her eyelashes, a coy smile playing at her lips, and Gray could neither stop the shiver that traveled down his spine, nor the shaky breath that fell from his lips. The possibilities of the types of things she was insinuating were endless, and he was starting to feel his blood rushing to the _wrong_ head.

"_Shit_," he hissed, running a tanned hand through his hair, "Alright, fine." Ignoring how her bright smile made his heart race, Gray continued to trek forwards with Juvia trailing behind.

"What'd you sign me up for anyways?"

"Oh! Gray-sama only has to accept tickets at the entrance!" He hummed, seemingly appeased with the simplicity of the job; he could handle that, no problem.

"...So what do you have to do?" He wondered aloud.

"Juvia's working at the dunk tank." That explained her choice of outfit (an old t-shirt and her bikini underneath).

"Don't two people usually work at those things?" The question was a casual one, but when he didn't receive an answer after a few moments of silence, he quirked a brow and glanced curiously at her. She was looking down, twiddling her thumbs nervously, immediately arousing his suspicion.

"Juvia... Who are you working with?"

The girl laughed nervously. "W-well, you see-"

"Juvia." The stern tone of his voice cut her apprehensive babble short. Juvia looked at him pleadingly, and as realization surfaced, he stopped in his tracks.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Gray-sama..."

"You can't possibly think this is a good idea! He's fucking in _love _with you!"

"Lyon-sama is not a bad person! And why can't you trust Juvia?!" The blunette pouted, her plump bottom lip jutting out; her eyebrows were scrunched together in frail irritation as well, and in a different situation, he wouldn't be ashamed to find her expression cute as hell.

"It's not you I don't trust, Juvia, it's him!" His attempt to assure her did nothing to dissipate the glower she was sending his way.

"Juvia can take care of herself."

"I-" he sighed, shutting his eyes, mussing up his dark tresses with deft fingers, "I know, I'm sorry." Gray felt the warmth of Juvia's palm resting on his forearm, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of her looking up at him, her features soft.

"Juvia only loves Gray-sama, remember?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

If he were to be honest, Gray was still cautious of leaving his girlfriend alone with someone who was head over heels for her, especially since it was his step-brother. However, he felt some relief once he saw how close the dunk tank was to the entrance; he could keep an eye on things.

He knew Juvia was right. She was capable of handling herself. Still, he thought, there was no other place he wanted her than right at his side. But instead of that, she was over there with-

"Hello, Gray."

… _him. _Gray resisted the urge to curl his lip in disgust and turned towards the voice. There was arrogance in Lyon's voice, and the simper curling at the elder's lips only endorsed the fact.

"What do you want?" The words came out venomously, and Lyon pressed a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Gray."

The raven haired male narrowed his eyes. "How have I lost? She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Ah, but after these hours alone together, she will definitely come to her senses and leave you for me!" Gray rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Aren't you supposed to be working at the dunk tank right now?" As he spoke, his charcoal hues flickered over to where Juvia sat on the plank above the water, smiling beautifully as a child tried to strike the target with the ball; he ended up missing, however, the blunette in the tank consoled him by complimenting his attempts.

"Juvia-chan told me to take a ten minute break," Lyon replied, and Gray turned to glance back at him, "And I thought it was a wonderful opportunity to come over and greet my step-brother."

Another snide comment almost escaped Gray's mouth, but his attention was grasped by the sound of a loud splash. Both him and Lyon peered over to the origin of the noise, their eyes meeting the sight of Natsu grinning victoriously, tossing an arm around a flustered Lucy's shoulder, telling her to pick out a prize. The wooden plank where Juvia was sitting before was now absent of her presence.

Just as he put two and two together, Juvia resurfaced in the tank, her hair soaked and tiny droplets of water slowly making their way down her face. She swam towards the ladder, and as she grasped the sides and hoisted herself up, Gray found himself unable to take his eyes off of her.

The drenched material of the ratty t-shirt she was wearing clung desperately to every curve, and due to the white tint of the shirt, the wet fabric did nothing to hide the fair skin underneath. Once her feet touched the ground, his ravenous stare fixated on her long legs, which seemed to move in the most hypnotizing motion as she walked.

Suddenly, Gray heard a sharp intake of breath beside him, and once he directed his eyes on Lyon, he felt his blood boil. The elder of the two seemed to be struggling with the same obstacle, his eyes capturing even the slightest motion Juvia made. The blunette was oblivious, and gratefully accepted the towel that Lucy handed her.

Something snapped inside of him, and with a clenched jaw, Gray strode towards his girlfriend, threading his fingers around her wrist, pulling her along as he cantered away from the crowd.

"G-Gray-sama?!" She squeaked, having trouble keeping up with his long strides. Instead of responding, his grip on her tightened, and he looked around. After several moments, his impatient leer landed on a completely empty funhouse- the entrance was shut, and a sign that said, 'On break. Be back in 15 mins,' was taped to it.

There was no temporization as he quickly opened the door and ushered her in. Once inside, Gray found the nearest wall and pressed her up against it, caging her in with his arms. His lips found hers, kissing her hard, while he lowered a hand to clasp it around the back of her neck.

Juvia gasped against his mouth, and he used the opportunity of her open mouth to slip his tongue inside.

As she broke away from him in an attempt to catch her breath, Gray's lips traveled from her lips, across her jaw, and down the soft skin of her neck.

"Gray-sama... W-wha-"

"I don't want anyone else looking at you," he breathed against her neck, biting the area softly, groaning as she whimpered quietly.

"Only I can see you like that. You're mine, Juvia." He murmured against the juncture of her neck, "And I'm yours."

She looked at him with curious, cerulean eyes before she twisted her fingers in his unruly tresses, pressing her mouth hotly to his. A grunt escaped his open lips and he pressed his body harder against her.

He could feel his clothes getting wet from hers, but it was the last thing on his mind.

Gray palmed one of her breasts with his free hand, relishing in her breathless moans. His hands slipped down to the hem of her drenched shirt, and once she lifted her arms up, he peeled it from her body, throwing it somewhere to be found later.

Her equally damp bathing suit piece immediately met the same fate, and once his view of her chest was no longer obstructed, he roughly grabbed both of her breasts.

"Shit," he grunted, "You're so fucking sexy."

Juvia mewled, and he kissed down her cleavage. Gray removed one hand, but before she could whine in disappointment, she felt the sensation of his lips enveloping her nipple. She squealed as his tongue lapped at the rosy peak, and he pinched the other between his forefinger and thumb, desiring to hear more noises come from her mouth.

She hissed, and the fingers that were laced in his hair pressed against his head, pushing him even farther into her chest; when he took her nipple between his teeth and tugged lightly, Juvia cried out.

It was almost surreal; they were in public. They could be so easily caught, but somehow, once Gray noticed this, he only felt himself become even more aroused.

In one swift movement, he stepped back and took off his shirt, throwing it on the ground.

"On the floor," he rasped, ignoring how tight his pants felt at the moment, pointing to where his shirt had landed. Juvia did as he said, laying her back on his shirt. He got on his knees, his arms on either side of her head as he leaned down and claimed her lips once more.

The girl grew confused when he trailed his lips past her chest, down her stomach, only stopping at her hipbone. Slipping his fingers under the hem of her panties, he pulled them down her curvy legs, tossing them into the darkness. Gray slid his hands underneath her legs and brought them to rest on his shoulders. He shifted even further down her body, and she shuddered once his hot breath hit her folds.

"Gray-sama?" she asked between pants, "W-what are you doing?"

The lopsided grin that decorated his lips made her heart pound, and he pressed a chaste against her inner thigh.

"I'm gonna lick you until you can't even remember your own name." Those were the last words he spoke before he brushed his lips against her core, eliciting a shiver from her. He kept his murky gaze focused on her face as he licked the length of her slit, pausing at her clit so he could wrap his lips around it and give a hard suck-

"A-Ah!" She cried out, her hips bucking up. Using his nimble fingers to spread her sex, Gray licked her even deeper, pressing his nose into her short curls. His licks grew rough and relentless, and he groaned against her.

"You taste so damn good, Juvia," he muttered, his words coming out as hot breaths against her skin, "You love it when I fuck you with my tongue, don't you?" Her half-lidded eyes clashed with his own as he continued his ministrations. A thick tint of red veiled her face and neck, and she brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her moans.

He could definitely fix that. His tongue danced around her clit while he slid two fingers inside of her. Juvia sobbed his name, bucking her hips in response to his attentions.

"G-Gray-sama!"

His digits glided in and out of her, caressing her walls again and again as he gently grazed his teeth over her clit. That seemed to be her undoing, because moments later, he felt her clench around his fingers as a scream tore out of her throat. His actions continued, drawing out her orgasm for as long as he could. Once her entire body was completely relaxed, he tugged his fingers out from her sex, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking them clean as he maneuvered himself until his face was hovering over hers.

Gray tucked a few stray strands of cerulean hair from her face, leaning down to press his mouth to hers, fleetingly, affectionately. She stared at him with tired eyes, her lips stretching in a languid smile. It was a tranquil silence, until it was shattered by an echoed voice.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" The two of them scrambled up in a panic, throwing each other their clothes.

* * *

"Why are _you_ working in the dunk tank now?" Came Lyon's angry inquiry. Gray ignored him, his arms crossed against his chest, a scowl twitching on his face. Over at the ticket booth, Juvia sat in Gray's clothes, smiling happily at every guest that arrived.


End file.
